Glimpse
by bigville001
Summary: Summary: Lois Lane is about to find out what could have been. Loosely based on the family man. Time frame Clark is 17 Lois 18, Clark graduating a year early with Lois in 2003. This story is PG-13/mature in some chapters Thus with a smallville twist with other DC comic's characters. I do not own DC characters or smallville characters or any movie characteristics this just for fun.
1. Prolog

This story is PG-13/mature in some chapters loosely based on the movie the family man. Thus with a smallville characterization twist along with other DC comics characters. Time frame Clark is 17 Lois 18, Clark graduating a year early with Lois in 2003. All smallville universe characters are in this story also characters in the DC comics' universe are also in this story of my own personal twist I do not own DC comics' characters or smallville characters or any movie characteristics this just for fun.

Summary: Glimpse a fraction of details information or imagery of many different possibilities. Each and every one of us has often wondered what if given a glimpse at different choices different path then the current one. Well Lois Lane is about to find out what could have been and still can be it's never too late.

Prolog

Her father had just been transferred to fort Ryan; in Metropolis Lois was on her way to smallville to stay with her cousin Chloe Sullivan for the remainder of the summer as well as to attend her last year of high school at Smallville high. 4:30 AM she came across someone lying, in the middle road. She offered him a ride home and wandered how he had got out there the only response was he didn't know all he knew was that he had awoken in the middle of the road. Fortunately it was still late summer and the nights were warm.

'My name is Lois Lane.

"Clark Kent thanks for the ride.

Both were quiet for a few minutes trying to figure out the strange predicament. For Clark it was quite strange he had no memory of how he got here or why for Lois it was quite puzzling she couldn't quite figure why someone miles from home would be laying in the middle of the road.

Are you sure you're all right? I can always take you to the hospital this town does have a hospital doesn't it?

Yes it does however I don't need medical attention thank you for offering.

She nodded her head and both are quiet for a few more minutes until she spoke again.

Wait a minute you said you name is Clark Kent right?

Yes.

Well then you must know my cousin Chloe Sullivan.

You are her cousin Lois lane.

The one and only.

I feel like I know you the way Chloe talk about you from time to time.

Same here Clark.

So what brings you to smallville at 4:30 AM?

Well I was just on my way to surprise Chloe, you see my father General Sam lane just got transferred here to fort Ryan in metropolis so I'm spending the remainder of my summer vacation as well as my last year of high school with her at smallville high.

That's great.

We'll see Kent what this quiet sleepy town has to offer and it better offer coffee.

they had been dating for a year ever since she found him, soon after that night the two of them seemed inseparable both of them wrote for the torch and despite his parents nervousness about him joining the football team they were quite proud of him not just for how he handles himself on the football field as captain More in regards in handling himself in everything else in terms of school college even learning more about his biological parents and heritage he seemed more at peace with himself the burdens didn't seem as heavy it was all thanks in part to Lois. She soon became like a daughter to Jonathan and Martha Kent.

The summer was coming to an end they talked about many things like what they were going to study in college places they wanted to travel things they wanted to achieve together they talked about their future and their plans towards that future.

Lois had told him, about overseas journalism program with the Daily Planet as an internship. Clark was proud of her she was a talented writer and to have an internship with the daily planet as an overseas correspondent was a great opportunity it would open doors towards their future. He told her of his internship with the daily star, and that it would also require traveling abroad here and there however he also told her he found information about his biological parents. She understood as well as the Kent's it wouldn't change how he felt about them only give him a better understanding of who his biological parents were and the heartbreaking choice they made. She told him he needed to get to know them as they needed to know him.

They discuss their plans throughout the whole summer both were ready to take the necessary steps and secure in the future yet standing in metropolis Airport with Lois as people began boarding a plane for London where she would spend the next several months studying at the daily planet international news desk both knew this was a great opportunity once in a lifetime.

'I got you a few necessities every great reporter needs.

Clark handed her a little care package she opens it inside his personal stationery as well as a journal.

All great reporters must have their own stationery also your journals looked a little worn out so, I got you a new one to fill with your own personal adventures and stories.

'Smallville this is perfect thank you.

She opened the journal inside were small snapshots of the two of them taken at the smallville harvest festival. Lois leans into him kissing him passionately on the lips. He looks at her, his eyes welling up. He pulls her close, kissing her deeply then...

(P.A. ANNOUNCER)

This will be the final boarding call for Pan Am flight 110 to London.

Clark takes Lois' hand, as she, turning sadly to the gate.

I guess this is it Lo, are you sure you have everything.

I do smallville.

They embrace each other in a passionate kiss full of promise of the great future and these are steps to ensure such a future.

You're going to do great things Lois I know it.

They pullback from the embrace each feeling the sadness have been separated from the other. She placed her hand on his cheek as he does the same never breaking eye contact committing this moment to memory along with all the others.

'I won't say it smallville because we both know a year will pass rather quickly and I will be home before you know it. Besides you're going off to meet your biological parents to learn about family and heritage. Plus your internship at the Daily Star, the year will pass and we will be together again just as been promised.

They kissed once more before breaking the kiss and walking towards the gate both knew they had to be strong for new chapters for their future are about to begin and she got closer to the ticket counter Clark looked on watching all the while holding tight to a little box hidden in his pocket in that moment he knew what he had to do before his resolve weekend he spoke.

'Lois wait...She turns as he approaches her.

'Lois this doesn't feel right.

'About what the plane smallville people flying all the time it's completely safe.

'No not about the plane about you leaving I have this feeling that you shouldn't go.

'Smallville the internship is a great opportunity you know that.

'Believe me I do it's an incredible opportunity for you

'For us smallville

'For us I get that and we talked about this yet there's something I wanted to tell you something I discovered about my biological parents I know this is not exactly the perfect time but I couldn't put it off anymore I love you.

'I love you too smallville.

Embrace in each other for a moment more.

'Lois we both know we're meant to do good things for the world yet I know there's something far greater. Us so I say we forget the original plan start new today just us the internship is open ended you could take another flight and two months or six months. The plan is just that it's not the thing that makes us great sticking to a plan. We make each other great together side by side we could change the world together I choose us and that's far greater than any plan any goals could ever be.

Lois was speechless at his words such passion and love that is she loved him so much because his heart was his greatest strength she had no doubt that he could literally change the world embrace each other once more and she spoke.

Truly beautiful smallville and a year will never change that 1000 years could never change that the internship will pass quickly I love you smallville.

I love you too Lois.

One final kiss then she walks to the gate, handing the attendant her ticket, not able to look back. Clark watches her go, clutching onto the little box and his pocket the gate door closes behind her. He waits; almost willing it to open again waiting...waiting but it doesn't... He walks over to the window and watches as her plane take off getting smaller and smaller in the distance until he could no longer see it with a heavy heart he makes his way through the Airport.

ocument here...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

12 years later...2015

Early Morning

Metropolis Park filled with Christmas lights and fresh snow from the night before the city was alive with Christmas magic city skyscrapers towered over the park as the sounds of Christmas bells could be heard in the streets as people would rather day preparing for a joyous and peaceful holiday with family and friends to remind each of us are there could be peace honor and goodwill to each other and that we all could be the people who truly inspired be.

Lois Lane's apartment: A huge space with gleaming hardwood floors, ornate moldings, and a great view of Metropolis... The place looks like a museum display...everything is of the highest quality and meticulously maintained. A picture of her and Perry White, with her first Keith award as well, as countless other for journalism. Photos of the Dalai Lama, and various other famous people she had pictures of her father and sister and even her of her cousin Chloe and her little family.

Lois lane a world renowned reporter for the Daily Planet now ceo of the Daily Planet board she does not just report the news she oversees everything in the new digital space of news media with truth and justice and integrity were other news installations have fallen to the wayside and not sticking to the truth of the information they report and only going off of hearsay instead of truth.

Lois' bedroom.

Sunlight slowly fills the room Lois lying in bed only covered in a sheet she hears the sound of water running rolling to her side as she looks towards the bathroom as the sound of water shut off the door opens and she sees... A man step into the bedroom covered in a towel a toned chest hair still wet from the shower he makes his way over to the bed smiling down at her, she kneels up as their lips meet in a warm passionate kiss as she still wrapped in sheet from last night's and early morning activities.

Jonathan Carroll, one of the most adventurous news reporters working for the daily planet international section. A former military Brat served for years in different assignments throughout the world he and Lois have been dating for nearly a year after meeting in Baghdad after the war had ended in 2012, in 2014 Iraq, Celebrated its New Independence Day no longer seeking assistance from other countries to help rebuild the nation was free the area for the first time in many years found peace. The celebration was shared throughout the world covered by many news outlets. There has been whispers due to a mysterious hero that no one not even Lois lane, has seen or been able to interview since appearing nearly four years ago.

'I hope you don't mind I didn't want to wake you after last night's activities and this morning I figured you could use a little rest.

'Last night was great...John.

No, kidding Lois you were amazing...You should be giving motivational seminars or write a book replacing the, kamsutra.

'Thanks. You're not bad yourself... So we're on for a repeat performance tonight.

'Lois I am meeting with my brother and sister tonight finish up some Christmas shopping sub for Santa my brother is hosting for his Christmas party remember.

'Course I do, so finish up the decorations shopping and come back here for our own private Christmas party.

'It might be pretty late before we finish however I'll see if I can slip away

Leaning down and lightly kissing her on the lips she deepens the kiss enticing him to stay however he knew he had to get home to get a change of clothes and prepare for the day.

'Please try and slip away.

He smiles at her, shaking his head as he exited the room making his way home. Lois walks into the living room hits a switch and suddenly the entire apartment is enveloped in music... Entering the bathroom switching on the warm water stepping into the shower preparing for the day singing to the music as it plays in the apartment after a few minutes stepping out the shower dried herself off slipping on a pair of clean underwear slipping into a robe she quickly dries her hair exiting the bathroom and entering her closet the size of a small home with big large windows overlooking the city, laying out a suit for the day still singing to the music standing near the window overlooking the city in her bra and panties robe loosely opened and falls to the floor she slowly sways to the music not too worried about prying eyes.

The elevator

Dressed in a find elegant suit carrying a leather briefcase smiling to herself she loved her life she was world renown famous Lois lane who had everything she ever wanted to achieve nothing was beyond her grasp life was perfect.

Mr. Peterson.

Good morning Lois, you don't have to stop a rocking out on my account.

I'm just a little shy Robert you are quite handsome.

Mr. Peterson smiles.

Lois you were a sweet young girl as much as I love a playful banter you know my heart always belong to Liz.

I know she's lucky woman.

I'm a lucky man do not worry sweetheart your young you have your whole life to find that special one.

The elevator comes to a stop at the lobby both exit the elevator Lois waves goodbye to Mr. Peterson as she makes her way to the front door to wear her car is waiting.

'Good morning Ms. Lane.

Good morning Tony have you finished all your Christmas shopping?

'Almost Ms. Lane, just a few more things to get yourself.

'I have to get something for my father

'Good luck on that one.

'I know right.

Lois raced her Porsche through the streets of Metropolis her Porsche screeched to a stop stopping in front of the Daily Planet Media Building... Lois gets out heading into the building she tosses her keys to the security guard with a smile as she made her way to the elevator.

Mad dog lane was on the prowl there was news to be made truth to uncover she had made her personal mission to be the first to be the exclusive interview with metropolis is very own mysterious hero.

Conference room

Perry: All right ladies and gentlemen this has been exceptional year for the daily planet revenues are up in all media outlets from newspapers to Internet subscription of digital content and video the daily planet retains its title as a number one source in truth and justice in journalism my congratulations to each and every one well deserved.

Everyone in the conference room and people over the PA system throughout the building heard this news and cheered and applauded at the overall success the daily planet had achieved in a large part of that success goes to Lois mad dog lane world renowned ace reporter.

Thank you Perry yet the success of the daily planet belongs to everyone so, once again as Perry said congratulations.

[Perry exited the conference room so Lois and could finish the meeting]

Now to the matters at hand as you all know Jack Stevenson owner and operator of the daily star the Star City, Chronicle the Gotham, post and the Inquisitor will soon be retiring Stevenson publication incorporated will be joining the Daily Planet family since Jack Stevenson has no family members interested in carrying on what he has created a deal has been made for his holdings December 27, people after that day Christmas/new year's all the time with so much money and resources it will feel like opening Christmas presents every day.

Also to another very important matter of metropolis is mysterious hero people I don't have to tell you what the interview would mean for the world and for the planet only that it would solidify a new chapter in the daily planet history since covering the revolutionary war walking on the Moon space probes to Mars must I go on a daily planet has covered historical events throughout the world and they will be the first newspaper media outlets to get the story on our mysterious hero understood.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Moving forward status updates on current stories... Jimmy...

Jimmy Olsen 29 years old renowned photographer for travel magazines and extreme adventures married to Chloe Sullivan renowned author of fiction and nonfiction publication mother of two children and one on the way sitting at the end of the table and gazing out the window daydreaming of Christmas morning with his kids and Chloe. Lois is addressing the group from the front of the room, standing in front of a computer with a huge flat screen monitor which also controls the overhead screen in front of everyone in the boardroom. She notices Jimmy daydreaming yet continues on with the meeting after a few minutes however she stops.

'Penny for your thoughts Jimmy.

Sorry, Lois. I told Chloe and the kids I'd be home by dinner for the neighborhood Christmas party.

That's tonight. Trust me my friend you will make the party you think I like being here anymore than you do?

'I don't know maybe...

'Okay, maybe I do have a touch of tunnel vision in this upcoming holiday season however; I do not want to suffer my cousin's wrath

The group laughs

Good point Lois

I'll tell you what everyone we still have a full day of news a head tomorrow however being that the holiday season is drawing near everyone can knock off early tomorrow at 1:00 PM to finish Christmas shopping and prepare for the holiday with their family and friends

However on the 26 of this month we all come in for a few hours to finish the deal is everyone an agreement

Everyone in the conference room nodded in agreement.

Good moving forward...

Half hour later the conference room door opens and the six energized suits emerge, each met by an assistant handing them messages Catlin hands of Lois her messages as they walk towards her office also handing her the research she requested on the mysterious hero so far

38 messages really Catlin, it's almost as if it was on their Christmas list of things to do.

Putting them aside she looks over the research as she walks into her office sitting down in a plush leather chair looking over the file trying to find any connection pattern to this mysterious hero.

Lois your suits are finished and will be delivered to your apartment tomorrow afternoon.

Great

Setting down the folder she looks through her messages getting to the last message and is a bit surprised by the name

Clark Kent...

A girl named Jessica Campbell, from the smallville post has been trying to get in contact with you for a while something to do with Clark Kent the best time to call is 7:00 PM.

Jessica Campbell, smallville post

'Yeah can you believe it a small Time Paper whose biggest news probably, the farm animals got pregnant during the year?

Clark Kent was my boyfriend we planned to attending metropolis university together building a future marriage kids you know that sort of stuff.

You...Married to a country bumpkin?

Almost married I was 18 at a time young I didn't know any better we're standing at the Airport I got an internship with the daily planet international desk headed up by Perry white at the time.

'Really.

'Yeah he asked me to stay yet I couldn't pass up an opportunity of a lifetime.

So you left just like that?

'God, no. I thought about what he had said the entire flight I couldn't go back it was a great opportunity was only for year

After the year was over did you go home?

Time changes people I knew where I was going so I made a choice I took the road less traveled.

Yes you did and look where took you... I think you should call him, and see how farm life has treated him it be good for laugh.

Catlin began to dial only to have Lois reach over and heading up the phone.

No Catlin

Lois you almost married this guy aren't you a bit curious about how his life turned out.

He's having a fit of nostalgia. You know, the one that got away feeling a bit lonely especially with the holidays coming that sort of thing. It's all in the past where it belongs each of us are where we belong can't look back you have to move forward.

Lois is office 8:00 PM

Perry white chairman of the board enters Lois is office saying there's still hard work being the only one left in the building he admired her hard work in her letter journalism yet sometimes he wondered if she worked just a little too hard not taking time for the things that are truly important as specially with the upcoming holidays.

'Its 8:00 PM kiddo your still at desk didn't Jimmy say earlier there was a neighborhood Christmas party?

Yes he did he it was hours ago, I on the other have been buried in research trying to find a pattern to our mysterious hero.

I can see Lois.

'I don't see you rushing home to trim the tree with Alice.

'I've already been home to trim the tree with Alice I also made the neighborhood Christmas party you missed I'm just here to make sure you go home.

I appreciate that Perry however you and Alice don't need to worry about me, I am the general's daughter remember.

We know that sweetheart and I also know how you love to take assignments Jack Stevenson called he's feeling pressure from LexCorp we both know, Lex would do anything to increased his holdings over the city if not the rest of the country.

Jack would never sell his company LexCorp he despises Lex he destroyed a good portion of Jack's publications over the years by what he sell to LexCorp?

I don't know Lois he's a dear friend both of us have been in this business since we were 15 years old as copy boys I need some extra backup through this ordeal

You want me to nurse maid him, I know my breasts are firm yet I don't know what else I can do to convince him not to sell LexCorp besides you and him are old friends You should be the one.

Alice and I are flying out tomorrow afternoon to meet with him I need mad dog lane to find out why LexCorp is all of a sudden interested in Jack's company Lex must have some leverage against him.

I don't see how it's possible Perry I give you my word I will find the answers to these questions. Catlin call my father tell him, I will be a little bit late to dinner tomorrow and that he and Lucy should start without me.

Thank you sweetheart

Perry you know how much I love you and Alice I think of you as my second parents. So let me ask you a question an ol boyfriend calls out of the blue after 12 years.

Honey are you and John having troubles

No, not all it's just I was surprised to hear from him after all these years.

Any old feelings?

I make peace with it a long time ago.

Then leave it in the past sweetheart cut it loose and move forward now come on young lady it's time to go home.

You got it chief.

cument here...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lois finished some working on her computer she leans back in the chair rubbing her eyes checking her watch. It's 8:30 pm. She gets up, goes to the window, looking out onto the city, seeing it covered in holiday decorations lights...the message from Clark Kent, long forgotten, gazing out at the night...stepping off elevator into the lobby walking past frank, the security guard, watching the monitors.

Ms. Lane why didn't you call down, I would've had your car waiting for you.

That's all right Frank; it's a nice night to walk home besides metropolis' mysterious hero is keeping the city pretty safe these days.

Frank nodded in agreement the city was safer these days thanks in part to the mysterious hero.

It is indeed a nice night thanks to city's mysterious hero. I'm guessing no one has landed the big interview yet.

No not yet Frank but we will good night my friend.

Goodnight Ms. Lane I'll send your car home.

She nodded her head as she exited the building walking across the plaza past the fountain snow began to lightly fall walking down the nearly empty street, snow falling down around her, a bounce in her step, looking at the windows of the closed shops along the way. She gets to the end of the block spots a 24 Hour deli/convenience store across the street heading toward it...

She was quite hungry and saw a very light crowd making her way up to the counter she places an order while she's waiting she moves about the deli taking up a carton of egg nog hearing the door chime she glances up and notices a woman has surprisingly resembles her late mother clothes slightly tattered and warn.

Ella: excuse me, I believe I have a ticket here that's a winner I would gladly share some of the winnings for a sandwich and a warm drink

Stephen barely looks at the ticket

'I am sorry Miss but your ticket is bad you draw in lines with pencil.

Ella: 'What? It's a good ticket please all I ask is for you to look at

Stephen: look Lady I don't Lois sob story you're selling the tickets has been drawn through with a pencil I know I've heard about this trick.

Ella: Please check the ticket

Stephen: get out, or I will call the police

Ella: You only see my appearance check the ticket

Stephen: get out; take your ticket somewhere else.

Ella: LOOK AT THE GODDAMN TICKET!

Ella pulls out a weapon threatening Stephen to look at the ticket. Lois notices people ducking under the tables in fear getting hurt in that moment she made a decision slowly making her way to the counter. She notices the woman who looks so familiar pushing those thoughts aside as she approaches the counter.

Excuse me perhaps I'll buy the ticket from you.

Ella turns to look at the young woman and is surprised by her actions then again she always knew how strong this young lady truly is. She pulls out a weapon at the young woman standing before.

Ella: question young lady do you want to die?

Lois stares at the woman showing no fear she won't allow innocent people to be hurt.

Ella: I ask you a question do you want to die?

'No and neither do any of these people I'll make you deal I will buy the ticket from you for $200 plus a sandwich and a warm drink we go to another convenience store where the cashier doesn't have a death wish.

'Sounds good to me sweetheart I'll wait outside you get our sandwiches don't worry Stephen the weapon was fake.

Lois and Ella walking down the street... While Ella was holding their sandwiches and coffee while Lois, counted out two hundred dollars...

Okay this is going to sound strange you look exactly like my mother.

'That's because I am sweetheart. I am very proud of you all that you have accomplish quite successful sweetheart your father must be proud.

They make their way to a park bench just outside the entrance to the park.

How this possible Mom I am being visited by the ghosts of Christmas or something.

Ella laughs of course not sweetheart. I've always been watching over you your father your sister and her husband and kids along with Chloe and her family it seems everyone turned out alright got where they want to go and are quite happy even the general I'm so, glad that you girls are close with your father.

Everything mom?

Well not exactly everything winking at Lois I am quite impressed a world renowned reporter and ceo of one of the greatest newspapers in the world yet a little sad I always thought you really wanted to change the world making greater than it has been truly inspire others.

Mom I have changed the world reporting the truth and justice in the world I have everything my heart could imagine an amazing job a good looking highly intelligent boyfriend the stories I covered have done many good things.

Yes sweetheart but I seem to remember you wanting to do great things as a reporter that would inspire the world in many ways you have however you speak as though you have everything your heart can imagine

Of course I do mom have a great sense of pride in my heart I do so much to help others what's more important than that.

Sweetheart there is so much more you think you have everything except what your heart truly desires something far more powerful than you could ever imagine it literally can change the world and make it that much brighter.

What are you talking about mom?

In time you'll understand sweetheart just know your greatest desire is granted. Thank you for the sandwich sweetheart and warm drink.

You're leaving?

Never my little Lois I am always here it's time to wish your father and sister Goodnight.

Lois watched her mother walk off into the snowy night throwing away the remains of their sandwiches and drinks continuing her journey home. Lois walks into the apartment throws her keys on a table. She takes off her gloves and overcoat, glances at the mail, and then heads into the bedroom. Slipping into a silky nightgown pulling back the covers and climbs into bed...

Kent resident's metropolis early morning

Lois bathed in warm of morning sunlight... She slowly opens her eyes feeling something strange underneath her something firm very muscular she lifts her head slightly and notices the broad bare chest well defined muscles Jonathan was in shape but nothing like this she felt a strong arm wrapped around the lower half of her body a look of confusion crossed her face as she trying to remember last night it was then the alarm clock sounded causing the male, body she was resting on shift slightly as he shut off the alarm

Good morning sailor.

Leaning down to capture her lips Lois was shocked how did she get here and why?

All too soon she heard the sounds of footsteps and two children leapt onto the bed by this Lois was completely shocked she had no idea where she was or who these children were.

C.J. 5 and Elie 4 years old plus a new baby on the way both were excited when their mommy and daddy told them, about the new baby on Thanksgiving. Today they were really excited going holiday shopping with their mommy and daddy and grandparents go ice skating in Metropolis Park and decorated Christmas tree.

Both children: good morning mommy daddy.

Good morning pal morning sweet pea.

Shelby leapt onto the bed and laid there at the foot of it making sure that C.J., Elie where safe Shelby had done that ever since the two of them were born.

Lois looks at this activity like she had fallen into an episode of the twilight zone. It truly was unbelievable it had to be a nightmare or perhaps she was suffering from food poisoning it felt like an old Christmas story plot of Christmas carol or something.

'Elie sweetheart you're jumping remember what mom and I told you and C.J. about jumping on the bed

'Sorry daddy I'm just so excited.

'I know your sweet pea but we got all day to have fun.

'Yeah sis, remember mama and the baby.

'Hearing her brother's words Elie stop jumping she didn't want her mommy to get sick.

'Are you okay mommy?

Lois was in shock by the little girl's words shocked by her surroundings and being called mommy she couldn't be a mother she was terrible with children Lucy was a fine example that yet she did mellow over the years still this whole situation seemed wrong unnatural to shocked to speak she simply nodded her head.

'All right who wants to help me make breakfast?

Both: we do.

Clark climbs out bed Lois mesmerized his body was magnificent he slips on his robe and the two children leapt from the bed follow by Shelby Clark lightly kisses Lois on the forehead and speaks softly to her.

'You get some more rest Lo, while the kids and I attempt to make breakfast you know how they enjoying helping breakfast will be ready in half hour giver take.

She sits there for several minutes at a total loss then throwing off the covers of the bed standing there only in her panties she seeing her reflection in a full length mirror thankful that her body still looked firm intoned at least some things in this strange twilight zone induced nightmare reality are still the same.

She notices the sweat pants laying cross the chair she slips them on metropolis sharks sweat shirt noticing it was a little tight on her torso but not too much she finds a jacket slips it on and quietly exits the room ever so, softly she creeps down the stairs so that she would not draw attention to the three people in the kitchen she makes her way to the front door quietly opening and closing it behind her she takes in her surroundings not knowing exactly where she is moving down a small hallway she notices and elevator the moment she presses the bottom the door lifts up and the gate slides down a freight elevator she bumps into two people not really paying attention until one of them speaks.

Lois sweetheart is everything alright where you going? You can possibly be going to the planet this early.

To her surprise she saw Jonathan and Martha Kent he looked exactly the same except slightly older but no real change the years have been very very kind shaking those thoughts away she spoke.

Well, I have work at the planet a story to finish you know.

Okay, honey why didn't you just ask Clark to run you over there?

'It's okay; I will just take my car Mrs. Kent.

Sweetheart your car is in the shop.

What! My Porsche.

Hearing the news she presses the elevator button further trying to close freight elevator door faster darts out the door and made her way out of the building totally leaving Jonathan and Martha Kent confused.

Both: Porsche.

Lois emerged from the building taking in her surroundings still having no clue where she was she began running down the street coming to the corner noticing the street sign as a read brownstone lane she glanced back then she hailed a cab instructed the driver to take her to metropolis parkway high-rise. Driving over Metropolis Bridge, 20 minutes later the cab came to a stop at her apartment building leading from the cab she runs across the grand entrance where Tony is standing by the door.

Tony thank god... You have no idea the nightmare I woke up two this morning.

'I'm sorry; Ms. Lane Entrance is for residents and guests only...

Come on Tony, it's me Lois penthouse C

I know who you are miss lane unfortunately you don't live here I'm sorry and I know I still owe you for the sharks tickets.

Forget about the sharks tickets Tony, I'm tired I had the weirdest nightmare of my life and now I just want to go upstairs take a hot shower and get ready for work OK.

That may be miss lane but not here.

At that moment Lois notices Robert Peterson as his exit in the building with his wife Elizabeth and their two dogs.

Robert Peterson.

Good morning Ms. Lane

'Good morning perhaps you can help me here tony thinks I don't live here when we all know, I am the richest person in this building with the largest square footage.

'He would be correct Lois you don't live here are you sure you're alright my dear not suffering from head trauma again.

'No head trauma, 'sigh' know what forget I'll just go to work like this.

Lois pulls up in a cab running across the empty plaza toward the building entrance...Bursting through the door, approaching the lobby desk where FRANK the security guard sits.

'Good morning Lois, I didn't know you are working today being day off

'Good morning Frank, did Joe drop my car and my apartment last night but apparently I don't have access to my apartment garage so I heard my Porsche is in the shop

'Porsche Lois you don't own one besides you drove yourself home last night about 6:30.

No Frank, last I left here at 8:30 and walked home you told me Joe would drop of my car later that evening. Anyway that's not important tell Perry, I'm on my way up and I'll fly out to meet jack Stevenson this afternoon to close the deal after doing some research on LexCorp.

Frank looked at her; completely lost he had heard about the deal with Mr. Stephenson and what LexCorp is trying to do however he knew nothing of Lois' involvement in finalizing the deal.

Lois I'm a little confused I heard about the dealings with Mr. Stevenson however; I do not think you're part of the dealings Lois.

What are you talking about Frank; I am the ceo/ace reporter.

Pointing to the building directory only to see a different name as ceo she couldn't believe it what universe had she fall into nothing makes sense.

'Ace reporter true ceo not so true are you feeling alright Ms. Lane?

I'm fine if I'm not ceo, where is my office?

It's on the 58 floor Lois.

Thank you.

Entering the elevator she pressed the button for the 58th floor thinking the whole time what exactly was going on nothing makes sense the doors opened she walked down the corridor and saw Perry white man on the door opening the door she saw him organizing some notes and files he really didn't change much when she got was a good thing something constant in this strange reality she was in.

Perry can you please tell me what's going on?

Lane great caesar's ghost, I thought I told you to take some time off and enjoy the holidays a especially in your condition I told that husband of yours not to let you do any necessary work and enjoy the time off lord knows both of you have earned it now get out of here and go home enjoy the holidays

Yes but...

No butts accept yours out the door now I will see you all tonight.

With that she left his office and made her way down to the lobby where frank was waiting still puzzled and confused she walked across the lobby and exited the doors she turned slightly seeing Frank had locked the doors and smiled and waved goodbye walking across the empty plaza so lost in thought about what was going on and why everyone was acting so strange she could make any sense of it she felt like Alice in wonderland if waking up from a bad dream except a dream seemed to reveal

She continued walking lost in her own thoughts when she heard screeching tires and a car stop in mere inches from her she looks to see the driver and notices it's her Porsche and her mother is the driving it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Mom?

'Hello sweetheart miss me?

'That's my car.

'Correction sweetheart this was your car come on getting in I will give you a lift home and explain everything.

Lois closes the door...Ella joyfully drives off in a burst of acceleration...

'Might want to fasten your seat belt, sweetheart...

'What is happening to me?

Now Lois there's no need to get all worked up after all this was your greatest desire come true you brought it upon yourself

Brought what on myself what great desire?

Remember last night sweetheart you told me you have everything however not your greatest desire to really change the world making it brighter.

So you brought me to a twilight zone nightmare mom I've missed you and I love you but I do not have time for this now I need my old life back I'm in the middle of the deal I have to find out what Lex is up to plus find more information on Metropolis's mysterious hero.

Well sweetheart right now you working a new deal this is just a glimpse so enjoy it learn from it.

A glimpse of what?

That's for you to figure out sweetheart

The car comes to a complete stop in front of building that Lois recognized earlier that morning.

Just a few things you should know sweetheart his name is superman

Who is superman?

You'll find out

And the other?

She hands her a brown bag and smiles at her

Now kiss those sweet grandchildren for me.

She stepped back from that car and watches as it drives out of sight taking in her surroundings once more she enters the tall building riding the elevator thinking about everything her mother had told her that this was all a glimpse of what she did not know at least her mother gave her information in regards to the mysterious hero, now known as superman.

Entering the apartment once more she hears the sound of music playing and children laughing she was greeted by Shelby, stretching him behind his ear and then making her way to the kitchen seeing the Kent's decorated Christmas treats while Clark is still cooking breakfast she is a little overwhelmed by what she sees the then she remembers her mother's words.

Two sets of eyes fell upon her one of blue the other hazel the two kids jump from their chairs rushing to her side embracing her in a hug covering her with icing and flour she smiles to herself at the pleasant feeling of the two children she places kisses on the top of their heads smiling up at her with their faces covered strawberries and Syrup.

Both children: come and see what we made mommy.

Too little hands grab hers and pull her in the direction of where they were sitting she looks down at two trays of holiday cookies of Christmas trees and gingerbread man.

Both children: look delicious?

'They do indeed however I think they're missing some ingredients.

Reaching into the bag she is quite surprised at what she finds a bag of peanut m&m and other assorted candy goods. The two children smile and it made her smile it was then that she noticed a plate of food was placed in front of her two pancakes two French toast eggs and bacon and a nice warm cup of hot chocolate she dug in to the food quite amazed how hungry she was or the fact that it tasted so good after polishing off two helpings of this very large breakfast she was quite surprised that she had eaten such a large meal that could have fed all four of them easily.

She wipes her hands and mouth with the napkin slowly looking up at her surroundings noticing all eyes are on her and they're smiling she feels a little uneasy by all the attention.

'That was delicious thank you.

Everyone smiles and goes about their activities leaving Lois alone in the kitchen with Clark as he was cleaning up from breakfast also putting the kid's homemade cookies into the oven while his parents help the children get ready for the day.

Lo are you okay? My folks said you looked a little rattled when you bumped into them, at the elevator something about a story and a Porsche?

Yeah I'm fine... Clark I am just feeling a little strange this morning.

'You're not experiencing morning sickness again are you? It should have ended a week ago.

'No nothing to do with morning sickness this is going to sound strange I woke up this morning in this house.

Gesturing with her hands around the room Clark nodded his head raising an eyebrow in curiosity at what she was trying to say.

'This is not my house you see I live downtown metropolis about three blocks from the daily planet last night I was walking home after a long day and when I got home I went straight to bed last night I don't have any children. Next thing I knew I wake up here in this house with children: calling me mommy I am no mother or a wife this has to be some crazy universe acid trip in the twilight zone.

'Okay Lois I understand you may feel a little disoriented it might have something to do with the slight bump on your head you were chasing a lead last night involving LexCorp you followed one his associates to the docks last night there was an explosion the force of the blast blew you back and hit your head I found you in conscious and fortunately there is nothing left of Lex's former associate.

'What are you talking about Clark?

Last night you followed one of Lex is former associates to the docks we've been working on this story that involves Jack Stevenson's publications deal with the daily planet and LexCorp was trying to convince Mr. Stevenson to sell to him only. Honey why don't you go upstairs take a nice hot shower and get some rest my folks and I will take the kids ice skating get some shopping done while you rest and when we get back are going to the neighborhood party.

Party what party Clark?

The neighborhood party we go every year it's tradition.

Shaking her head completely lost and confused she looks at him for brief moment and then nods in agreement.

Maybe you're right Clark I just need a hot shower and some rest.

'Good Lo conserve your strength we don't want you or the baby to fall ill we be back in a couple of hours I'll dropping the kids off at preschool my folks and I will do some shopping pick the kids up at 12:30 go ice skating back by 2:00 to help set up for the party at six.

She just nods her head in agreement as he kisses the top of her head she sees two young kids sprinting down the stairs happy as can be about a care in the world followed by their grandparents and they have a smiling faces.

Both children: you're not ready, mommy.

'Sorry guys mom, is not feeling well she's a little tired so you two will go to school then we will go shopping ice skating and by the time we get back mommy we'll be ready for the neighborhood party okay.

Both children nodded in understanding they knew their mother was carrying a new baby and that sometimes it drains her of her own energy because the baby needs it to grow.

Everyone gave her a hug and a kiss telling her to conserve her strength and energy for the baby also for the night's upcoming activities at the neighborhood party. She rode with them down in the elevator to a parking garage she watched all five of them climb into pilot.

She made her way back inside to the elevator back up to the apartment once inside she went straight to the bedroom trying to make sense of all of this changes. Taking in her surroundings she looks around the bedroom scene pictures of family friends and colleagues but mostly of her children after a few minutes she gathers some clothes from the closet she definitely needed a warm shower and some rest perhaps she might wake up back in her old life as she was leaving the closet something caught her attention a strange symbol she lightly grazed her hand across it. To her surprise it opened a hidden panel inside were a journal and a very large book she took them both out the panel closed soon after. She made her way over to the bed making herself comfortable she was curious as to why these two books were hidden perhaps some light reading after her shower would help her sleep.

Entering a very spacious and beautiful bathroom with very large Jacuzzi tub with candles, bubble bath and other relaxing bathroom accessories next to it there was a large shower they could easily fit 5 people. Stepping inside switching on the water it was probably the warmest shower next to her home in her own apartment she had ever experienced she also noticed it had built in steamer nozzles throughout the shower she was quite impressed being in the shower definitely reminded her of her own and she definitely enjoyed her showers next to having coffee in the morning.

After her shower she is once again comfortable on the bed taking up a small journal that read translated by Dr. Virgil Swann which she found curious opening to the bookmark section of the book she began reading seemed strange symbols translated kryptonain pregnancy she understood that she was pregnant considering the amount of food she had consumed earlier yet she was confused by the word what exactly was a kryptonain perhaps an ancient civilization much like Atlantis or another ancient civilization lost to history she found it quite puzzling reading about ancient pregnancy practices. She continued to read it was no different than any other information when expecting a child only a few minor differences cravings which were common conserving energy again normal information, until she read increased physical stamina higher tolerance to temperatures increased desire mental emotional connection.

Closing the journal not reading more on pregnancy information not really paying attention to further details in those regards setting the journal aside she opened the book it was the story of ancient Native American, which spoke of the being who traveled from the stars and processed extraordinary gifts having the ability to defy gravity having the strength of 20 man creates fire from his eyes and countless other extraordinary gifts for being was not a god as many others might believe a bane of such power would undoubtedly be a god among men. However that being did not want to be worshipped that being processed the gifts due in part of the process of evolution given time the beings third from the start would achieve such an evolution through the course of time and wisdom. The being known as Numan fell in love with the mother of our people bringing about the birth, of the Kawatche people.

Reading further into the story, she found it quite intriguing learning so much about Numan she remembered what her mother had told her about this superman knowing what she could remember from her research in her own time the mysterious hero, is extremely fast incredibly strong people would say they would see a flying man almost as if he were an angel. Skimming through the book she came across articles written by her or her occupied this reality finding all of this a little bit overwhelming she grew tired and fell asleep for several hours.

Lo honey wake up.

Whispering: superman

Yes, honey I'm here.

Stirring from her sleep turning to her side slightly she felt Clarks arm around her stomach she blinks a few times adjusting to the light seeing Clark smiling at her.

Husky voice: hi sleep well?

Hearing his voice feeling his touch her body and instantly responded it had been so many years since her body reacted to him to say it felt good was an understatement she had missed his touch for many years.

'Yes I did

Good because the party starts in 30 minutes.

Surprised she glanced over the clock 5:30

'Oh no, I can't go to a party...Clark.

What why all us look forward to this party all year.

Trust me on this Clark. I really don't think going to a party is the right for me at the moment.

'Ok Lo

Clark looks at him a moment, then reaches for his cell phone from the nightstand.

What are you doing?

'Calling my folks letting them, know we won't be attending the party this year the kids will be sad they won't be able to stay for the big sleep over at farm with all their cousins we' ll have it here on new year's instead

Images flashed her mind a little children running wild to the house making messes food aid everywhere the apartment and told s chaos.

I'll be ready in fifteen minutes.

She pulls the covers back standing from the bed making her way to the closet she fails to notice the smile on his face as he knew full well she would never pass on their new year's private celebration.

Looking at a row of hagers slacks, suits and leather shoes they were not finest leather shoes yet they were fairly decent her blouses fairly decent as well the fabric felt searching her mind for the appropriate word sub-par very suburbia.

Removing the sweats parent to change clothing she fails to notice C.J. had entered the room watching her from the closet door she turns surprised to see him, she covers herself in surprise both exchange looks then he runs of the room.

Making their way to the party hosted by the queen's this year sitting in the passenger seat touching up her makeup she notices once again C.J. is watching her curiously.

Queens Penthouse Downtown Metropolis.

Clark rings the doorbell... Alice white answers the door

Clark! Lois! You made it safely good come in. C.J. Elie you

'Come to your grandma Alice hug right now.

C.J. and Elie gave her a big hug follow up by Perry. Soon they are playing with their Cousins: Robert, Melanie, Kathleen Queen Terry, Kyla Wayne Dominique, Vincent stone and Billy, Rebecca Allen twins Anthony and Melissa Curry.

Elie joins her younger cousins in a game of hide and seek C.J. Carefully watches his mother being the oldest he observed certain things, something didn't feel quite right observing for a few more seconds before joining his sister and his cousins.

An hour later the party was in full swing people were laughing and talking kids running around playing having a good time they even made Christmas decorations with Jonathan and Martha Kent the designated grandparents of the group which they enjoyed a great deal.

Lois was standing with Chloe Dinah Mira Vanessa and Selena the five of them were discussing something Lois' mind however was occupied regarding the information she had read earlier that afternoon.

'Chloe what do you know, about superman?

Chloe and others turned their heads and looked at her very strangely wondering exactly where that question had come from totally out of the blue.

'Lois what kind of question is that?

'Just a question.

'You and I both know, as well as everyone else in the world about him a being that came from the stars because his home had been destroyed, with very few survivors namely himself and his little cousin super girl. As well as criminals from his world in prison only to escape seek revenge against him, the criminal known as general zod his battalion of soldiers everyone knows this knowledge especially you Lois for you and Clark were the ones covering the story...

'Okay relax Chloe it was just a question for you see I woke up this morning and it felt strange.

'You're pregnant Lois it happens.

'It has nothing to do with pregnancy Dinah, I just felt a little out of place is all.

'Perhaps this is a result from the explosion down at the docks knocking you unconscious if you had waited, for the others the team could have gathered up Lex's former associates and other acquaintances to get a better lead on Lex's plans.

'Mira right Lois fortunately superman found you just unconscious some bruising and no broken bones you should've waited

'Okay I get it Vanessa, however in my defense he was on the move and reception was lousy you all know it is down by the docks.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

'We're strong women and that is why our husbands love us, so much regardless of the situations our abilities to handle ourselves we all must remember our family's come first could you imagine our husbands losing everything they held dear they're the men they are for a reason yet they need us just as much as we need them, they are our hearts and together we are all able to do the things we do for the world but most of all each other because there's nothing more important than family.

'That is very wise Selena who told you that?

'You did Lois and when we ask you the same question you simply told us, you learned from a very wise man Jonathan Kent.

She found herself having good time even though this reality seemed different everyone she knew was still quite the same even though she still had so many questions pertaining to the one everyone called superman.


End file.
